Unpure Lyra
by Goid
Summary: Unpure Lyra fic, goes off the idea/"universe" where Lemy is the pure one 2 endings to choose from. one is vanilla male/female, which is probably the better one the other is futa, which was the original idea, but I knew some people would be put off by it.
1. Start

Lemy is roused awake when Lyra stumbles through the door to his bedroom.

"Hey, bro." She slurs, a bottle loosely gripped at her hip.

"Lyra?" Lemy asks, rubbing his eyes.

He looks over at his nightstand.

4:37 AM

Lyra must have just gotten home from whatever… 'thing' she was at tonight. Lemy figured

"Who else?" She asked, taking a step forward, and silently kicking his door closed.

She sets the nearly empty bottle of booze down on his nightstand next to the alarm clock, he can smell it on her already.

In the dim light Lemy could now make out she only had her bra and panties on

"Wh-what are you doing…?" Lemy asked, looking away, embarrassed, and afraid of the answer he knew was coming.

"Just coming to see how my little bro is doing.." Lyra ruffles Lemy's hair for a moment before letting her hand trace behind his ear and down his jaw.

She sits on her knee on his bed, looking at him intently

"Lemy…" She hums his name sweetly.

He looks up at her with shame and dread.

"Lyra I really don't.." Is all he manages to get out.

Her hand moves down his neck and onto his shoulder, pressing forward, pushing the young boy onto his back.

She assaults his neck with sloppy kisses, her hands start to roam.

His cute shota moans only strengthened her resolve to keep going

She peels back the covers he was hiding behind.

His modest church boy pajamas, not nearly enough protection to save him from her.

She easily claws her way through his button-up shirt, exposing his slightly muscled chest. She purrs as she rubs her hands up his stomach, grinning as she digs her nails into his chest, dragging them all the way down to his pant line.

Eliciting a cry of pained pleasure from the young boy.

He is still light enough to easily be able to grip his pants and pull them down without much trouble, getting them past his knees he is left only in his underwear.

And Lyra notices something that makes her giggles.

The boy's 'manhood' is already straining to be let out.

"Hey choir boy." She mocks him, running her hand up his thigh, before roughly grabbing his genitals. "Isn't it a sin to lust after your own sister?" She fakes shock.

Lemy winces at the rough physical treatment, and insult.

Looking down he sees her grinning at him, while slowly massaging him through the fabric.

"O-of course not." Lemy replies, his cheek are bright red, and he is already panting.

Lyra smiles and digs her fingers under the waistband of his underwear, before violently yanking them down too.

Lemy's erect dick shamelessly stands tall in front of his sister's face.

"Wow Lemy." Lyra teases him. "You must have been waiting for this for a while!"

Lemy doesn't respond this time, too embarrassed this time.

Lyra wraps a hand around the base of the boy's cock, gripping it tightly.

She licks her lips and gives the head a kiss.

Lemy moans fiercely at the attention

Lyra flicks her tongue out, stimulating the boy's sensitive, inexperienced member.

She savors his flavor, even drunk. She can appreciate the purity and freshness that shota cock has over the older, more mature variety.

Lyra smirks as she sees Lemy's fist gripping his bedsheets.

She takes his shaft deeper into her mouth, beginning to suckle on it.

Lemy's panting becomes audibly louder.

Lyra goes all the way and kisses his balls, it's not that hard he's pretty young his dick isn't THAT big yet.

"Lyra!" Lemy moans, his thighs are beginning to quake.

Time for a nice treat.

Lyra doesn't move her head but moves her free hand up and tries to give Lemy a thumbs up.

A few seconds later she feels his hands roughly grab the back of her head, gripping her hair, and Lemy finally acts like a man and does a little bit of work, thrusting his member into her throat a couple times before stopping, her nose smashed against her pelvis.

She feels his dick swell before it pulsates in her mouth.

She can feel his warm seed start to seep down the back of her throat, she can taste it.

Another second and Lemy pulls back with a big sigh of relief.

As Lemy pulls his dick free a strand of cum and saliva still attach him to his sister, who is having a bit of a hard time getting her breath back.

After a moment though, she swallows and licks her lips.

Just like the taste of the dick itself is better from the shota, the semen of the shota is a delicacy.

Split choice:

Choice A: I like girls with cocks.

Choice B: I'm a fag and don't like girls with dicks.


	2. No dicks for me

Lemy sits against his backboard, panting. Trying to recover.  
Lyra has no intention of letting him rest, she is far too turned on now.  
She advances on him again.  
Looming over him, Lyra takes Lemy's face in her hands and kisses him.  
"Lemy… Are you ready for the real fun?" Lyra asks him, biting her lip, running a hand under her bra, tear it up and over her head, throwing it across the room.  
Lemy stares at her for a moment before Lyra has to reach down and grab his wrists, pulling his hands to her body.  
First to her hips, then she guides him up to her chest.  
Lyra hums in pleasure, his hands are cool on her burning hot body.  
When she finally plants his hands on her breasts, Lemy finally stops resisting and starts to grope her himself.  
Lemy's face is bright red. He still looks conflicted, but a lot more agreeable now that he has his hands full.  
Lyra takes a moment to enjoy his inexperienced, but eager exploration before running her hand through his hair, stopping with her palm at the back of his head.  
Lemy looks up at her, questioning.  
"Suck." Lyra instructs, gripping one of her breasts, pronouncing her nipple to him.  
Lemy tentatively takes the small pink bud into his mouth.  
He gently begins to suck on her, while continuing to knead her breasts.  
Lyra moans out loud this time, pressing Lemy's head into her, coaching him to suck harder.  
Lyra can feel her own excitement start to dampen her panties.  
She gently, almost subconsciously, starts to gyrate her hips, craving some friction between her legs.  
Lyra moves her free hand from where it rests on Lemy's side towards her crotch.  
But on the way, she grazes Lemy's reinvigorated manhood.  
Maybe she should just take care of both of them at the same time?  
"Lemy…?" Lyra looks down at him.  
"Hmm?" he answers.  
The boy is intently sucking on her breast, not letting go to answer.  
"How about now we…" Lyra continues as she reaches down and grasps Lemy's shaft.  
Lemy jumps at the sudden contact. Letting go of his sister's breasts he looks at her.  
Lyra takes her other free hand from Lemy's hair and moves it down to her underwear, pulling it aside, revealing her sex.  
Lemy looks at her for a moment, fighting himself internally again.  
"Lyra…" Lemy says, unsure.  
"Come on bro, I know you want it." Lyra says, starting to shift position.  
Lemy doesn't resist as Lyra lines herself up to ride him.  
Lyra spreads herself and holds Lemy steady as she lowers herself onto him.  
His head touches her entrance and begins to force her open.  
Lemy puts his hands on her hips and grunts as he begins to enter her.  
Lyra moans loudly as she is filled.  
She engulfs him completely and then begins grinding against him.  
Lyra puts a hand on Lemy's headboard to steady herself.  
Once comfortable she begins to roll her hips up and down.  
Lyra is in control, so she makes sure he is entering and hitting her in all the right spots.  
A couple revolutions and Lyra uses her free hand to grab lemy's head, pulling him into her chest again.  
He greedily laches onto her nipple and begin to suckle.  
His hand are groping and kneading her ass as she bounces on his pelvis.  
"Mmm, that feels so good…" Lyra purrs.  
Lemy hums into her breast.  
Lyra slams her hips down especially hard, causing the boy to flinch.  
She has something special planned for tonight.  
Lemy groans as Lyra continues her gyrations.  
She can feel him start to pulsate inside her, she knows he is getting close.  
She shifts her angle a little bit to give herself the little bit of extra push she needs to hit her own orgasm and starts pumping faster.  
"Lemy…" Lyra calls breathlessly.  
Lemy looks up at her.  
"I want…. I want you to do it… inside tonight." Lyra pants.  
Lemy releases the nipple from his mouth and looks at her, a bit shocked.  
"But…" Lemy begins to protest.  
"Just do it, just cum inside me!" Lyra yells as she races to the finish line of her climax, humping her hips as fast as she can.  
"W-wait" Lemy again tries to protest, but it's too late.  
Lemy grits his teeth and dig his fingers into Lyra ass.  
Lyra can feel him throb inside her, a moment before she feels another warmth come from him.  
Fullying hilted on his dick, feeling her brother cum inside her was the last piece of taboo excitement the degenerate Lyra needed to cum.  
She threw her head back and gasp as she felt her orgasm racked her body.  
Goosebumps all over.  
Every body part was either tingling or numb.  
Lyra fell forward onto Lemy, nearly passing out when it ended, his quickly softening erection still lodged inside of her.  
Lyra rolled off her brother, body covered in sweat, still reeling from her orgasm.  
She wraps her arms around lemy and pulls him into an embrace, hugging him tightly.  
"Thanks bro, I really needed that…" Lyra says, kissing his forehead.  
She lets him go and rolls on her back, before stealing one of his pillows and throwing the comforter, which had been tossed off the side of the bed during their immoral love making, over herself.  
She clearly had no intention of going to her own room to sleep until morning.  
Lemy sighs, grumbling to himself.  
A moment later Lyra feels the comforter lift and a body snuggle up against her side.  
She smiles and rolls towards it, embracing him from behind, ready to cuddle.  
they lay together a while, both drowsy from their excursion.  
"I love you, Lemy." Lyra finally whispers into his ear after a few minutes.  
"I love you too." she hears him repeat back.  
It's the last thing either hear before they both fall asleep.


	3. I like dicks

Lemy sits against his backboard, panting. Trying to recover.  
Lyra has no intention of letting him rest, she is far too turned on now.  
She advances on him again. Like a lion stalking its' prey.  
She quickly looms over him, positioning her knees under his legs, and spreading them apart.  
She spreads both their legs apart and presses her crotch into his.  
That's when Lemy notices the sizeable bulge in Lyra's panties.  
He looks up at her in concern.  
She grins down at him, lust glazing over her eyes  
With a quick motion she flicks her thumbs and pulls down the piece of fabric keeping her own dick restrained.  
Grabbing it and giving it a gentle stroke, Lyra moans at the release of pressure.  
She presses it against Lemy's dick, grinding their cocks together.  
Lyra rolls her hips forward, and grabs both of their members in her hand, beginning to slowly stroke them.  
"Looks like I still have you beat, little brother…" Lyra mentions, noticing she still has at least an inch of length on him, and a sizeable girth advantage.  
"You know what that means…" She continues, taking her free hand and running it up his thigh, gripping the bottom and pulling it up more  
Lemy looks away, reluctant and resistant.  
"Don't be like that bro, I know you like it…" Lyra teases him.  
"I do not!" he protests.  
"Oh really? Then how come you make cute face and noises when we do it?" Lyra leans over him, smiling.  
He doesn't answer  
She leans down and kisses him  
"Good boy, now roll over."  
Lyra lets Lemy go and hops off the bed for a moment, opening Lemy's nightstand and reaching into the back of the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube she stashed there a while ago, much to his displeasure.  
Lyra take the opportunity to take off her bra and panties, going completely in the nude now, and crawls back onto the bed.  
Lemy had thrown his shirt off the bed and was laying on his stomach waiting awkwardly for Lyra.  
Lyra straddles him, pressing her body into his, her hard dick hot dogging his cute plump boy butt cheeks as she presses her firm plump breasts into his back.  
"Are you ready, Lemy?" Lyra whispers into the young boy's ear.  
Lemy doesn't give much of an answer before Lyra rears back and grabs Lemy by the hips, pulling him to his hands and knees.  
She hovers behind him, and quickly lubes her hand, stroking her tool making sure it is nice and slick before spreading his ass cheek with one hand and pressing her index finger to his back door with her lubed hand.  
Lemy squeaks in surprise as the cold liquid touches such a sensitive area.  
Lyra begins to apply pressure, screwdrivering her finger to work her way into his tight entrance.  
"Relax Lemy, You've done this plenty before…" Lyra reminds him, almost annoyed.  
"I know…" Lemy says, his head buried in a pillow.  
Lyra feels Lemy stop tensing up for a moment, and is able to start penetrating him, a couple inches and she can already head Lemy start to moan, against his own will, into the pillow.  
She smiles as she twists her finger around, trying to spread the lube around as much as possible before pulling out.  
Once satisfied she pulls her finger out, and lines herself back up with his ass, ready for the main event.  
"Ready, bro?" Lyra asks, one hand holding her dick steady and one hand on his ass, holding him still.  
Lemy shakes his head.  
Lyra ignores him and presses her head against him.  
He resists at first, he's so damn tight, no matter how many times she does this he always bounces back.  
But with a little extra force she is able to get the tip to slide past the entrance, and from there she can just slowly work her way in.  
As the head pops inside, Lemy gasps at the intrusion, his hands, and feet wriggling at the sensation.  
It doesn't 'hurt' exactly, but more like a burning sensation.  
Lyra grips both of Lemy's hips and pulls him back slowly while she pushes forward.  
She slowly makes progress, forging deeper and deeper into Lemy until she hears him squeak again.  
Lyra smiles, knowing she hit his prostate.  
A little bit further and she bottoms out inside of him.  
She rests there for a minute, unmoving.  
Lemy is ashamed by the fact that he does in a way like the feeling of being filled.  
Lyra begins to move again, faster this time  
Pulling out, pushing Lemy away as she pulls back with her hips this time.  
She stops before she pulls all the way out, and pushes back in, with minimal resistance this time, she is able to push through, and hilt herself inside her brother with only two hard thrusts.  
Lemy bites onto his pillow as Lyra slams her hips into her ass.  
Beginning to work into a Rhythm, Lemy's room is quickly filled with the sound of wet slapping and moans.  
Lyra quickly starts to lose control, her lust clouding her judgment and taking over.  
All she can think about is this tight boy ass and how good it feels around her dick, and to fuck it.  
She picks up the speed, ramming her hips into Lemy.  
Tightly gripping his supple flesh as she feels her balls start to constrict.  
Lyra's breathing turns rapid, she closes her eyes and rolls her head back.  
Lyra feels goosebumps start to form all over her body as her orgasm nears.  
with another few quick pumps, a low growl, and a bit lip; Lyra cums.  
She smashes her pelvis into the boy as hard as she can, her eyes clamped shut, she nails digging into his skin as she holds him in place.  
Her hips and thighs shake and quake as she feels her warm sticky seed pump out into Lemy's ass.  
She holds that position breathlessly for a moment, letting her climax finish, before starting to breathe again with big gulps of air  
"Oh my fucking god…" Lyra moans as she pulls out of her brother, a flood of semen the following suit.  
Lyra falls back on her ass, and then on her back as her mind clouds over, hazy from pleasure and exhaustion.  
Barely retaining consciousness Lyra sees Lemy looking down at her.  
He doesn't look very happy.  
Lemy huffs and lays down beside her, cuddling up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder and putting her arm around her stomach.  
He throws a blanket over them and tries to go back to sleep for the remainder of the night.


End file.
